


假使世界原來不像你預期

by taka1114



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 就是今天了。當張開雙眼，首先在他腦海中浮現的想法就是這個。





	假使世界原來不像你預期

就是今天了。  
當張開雙眼，首先在他腦海中浮現的想法就是這個。

Jason注意到，打從起床開始Dick就有些心神恍惚。事實上，他最近總是怪怪的，面對自己的時候總是欲言又止，問他怎麼了他又不回答，就連飯也沒吃上多少。  
都怪自己沒好好陪他，Jason想，最近幫裡要他處理的事情太多，運送途中丟失軍火，別的幫派想要趁火打劫，而一切的背後，似乎還有內鬼從中作梗。雖然現在交易已經解決，一番衝突與斡旋過後，那群烏合之眾也已經安份下來，但他還沒能揪出是誰在惹事生非，甚至出賣幫會。紅頭罩幫容不下背叛者，這是他的底線。

雖然從前Dick也是在他手下幹活的人，但現在他已經讓Dick別出面干涉這些事了。這不是什麼光明正大的工作，也很容易被警察盯上，然而有個黑幫男朋友，那倒不是什麼罪名。在外Dick名義上只是普通人，在內他又可以受到Jason保護。更何況，公私分明一點對彼此都好，畢竟世界對他從來都不太友善，不管是來自外面還是內部都一樣，那些抱怨Dick用旁門左道往上爬的聲音他不是沒聽見，只是懶得去管。

在外的工作輪不到他，Jason自己又太過忙碌，說不定Dick是無聊了，他猜想，現在手邊的事情都處理好了，該好好補償對方才對。也許加勒比海七天遊？還是跟對方窩在床上沒日沒夜的纏綿一個星期？不管是哪一個，他都會很期待。

今天的紅頭罩之首看起來挺輕鬆的。不知道Jason有沒有看出他的不妥，從起床開始Dick就一直在擔心這個。

先前幫會裡的事情讓他這個當老大的很心煩，Dick也不好再為他添煩添亂——另一方面，他更是自私的在替自己謀畫最好的時機。  
一切只待他開口，拖延顯然不會為他們帶來任何好處，只是他仍然選擇在一話之隔的秘密背後苟延殘喘。因為這實在難以啟齒，他能預見Jason在聽到這些之後的反應，他一開始應該會很詫異，然後覺得不可置信，再之後，是Dick不願意看見的受傷與憤怒。他陷得太深，他倆都是，他痛恨自己的不專業和感情用事。  
是時候來個了斷，面對事實了。

「Jason。」晚飯結束之後他首先開口。  
「怎麼？」Jason腦裡還在想別的事，顯然有點意外對方突然主動說話。  
「我有……我有話要跟你說。」  
你喚我不就是有話要說嗎？看見Dick臉上的表情，Jason打住了習慣性的調侃。

「你先前在忙，我不想再為你添麻煩。」Dick皺著眉頭，艱難的開口，大概就只差沒搓到衣角。被他的緊張影響，Jason也不自覺地正襟危坐。

「其實我——」  
Dick認命似的閉起雙眼，事實上，他甚至不敢直視Jason。  
「——我是臥底。」

從Jason手上滑下的叉子咣噹一聲敲在桌上，彷彿敲定了命運。

紅頭罩幫容不下背叛者。從訓練學校被調派出來之後，Dick就一直被操控員提醒這一點。

紅頭罩幫以販賣軍火起家，不消幾年時間就佔據了高譚黑市大部份市場，引來不少行家眼紅。但是其首腦Jason Todd以其強硬手段迅速平息了各路幫派的火苗，很快也沒有人敢出來跟他爭奪。在外紅頭罩的名字很響，在內他亦嚴格監管手下的工作，加上他交易的手段謹慎，所以即使他的名字在黑道無人不曉，警察也奈何不了他。

也因為這樣，Dick被安排在紅頭罩屬下工作，貼身追蹤他的一舉一動，搜集他買賣軍火的證據，將紅頭罩幫一網打盡。然而行動一開始，他連首腦的影子都見不著。幫派規模太大，像他這樣的新手，根本沒有機會接近Jason。他的操控員告訴他，試著爭取表現，以他的辦事能力吸引紅頭罩的注意。

於是他主動爭取參與下一場交易的機會，借機得以加入那次的會議，也令他終於得見Jason Todd本人。他不顧自己屬幫老大打的眼色，主動向Jason自我介紹，而對方只是瞇起眼睛上下打量他一會，便輕描淡寫的品評一句「看起來連槍都握不牢」。警校沒畢業又不是他的錯，Dick在心裡不甘的反駁，自然也是不敢作聲。

為了打破對方對自己的第一印象，Dick刻意向操控員洩露行蹤，讓警察來抓人。這讓他有機會為Jason擋下一槍，同時也因為警方刻意配合，軍火被保住了。在那一刻起，他感覺到Jason看他的眼神不再一樣。

然而，他沒想到對方對自己的「欣賞」，不是如他所想般，是因為他的辦事能力。在他進院休養期間，Jason不時來看望他。起初，他還感慨黑幫果真盜亦有道，就算是軍火家也有人情味，也懂得感激救命之恩，但是漸漸的他注意到那只是針對自己一個而已。另一邊廂他以前的老大甚至身中幾刀，一直在嚷著自己如何為紅頭罩幫上刀山下火海，Jason也不過命人送了束花，裡面附張支票而已。他跟Dick說，那傢伙只是看不過眼自己得寵，於是有樣學樣。

再之後，事情就完全超出了Dick當初的想像。Jason以各種名義把他留在身邊，而所謂的身邊，比起得力助手，還更像是——黑幫大嫂？從對方開始在手下面前處處維護自己起，Dick就知道自己在黑幫奮鬥路上走錯了方向，本想借表現扶搖直上，誰知往上爬著，竟爬到老大的床上。這下可好，跟操控員聯絡上，報告工作進度時，他還比較像在分享戀愛心路歷程。更可怕的是，在Jason可算是鐵漢柔情的關懷下，Dick似乎對他也漸生情愫。

不管是在哪一方，都必須及早抽身，這是他得出的結論。愛上黑幫，他己經無法盡作為臥底警探的責任，也因為他真心愛Jason，他不忍再瞞騙對方。他想過，如果Jason因為這樣而要他的命，那麼他也並無怨言；如果他還有命離開，他也不能再當警察了。他只能選擇離開高譚，離開滿是他與Jason回憶的地方。

Jason又瞇起眼睛看他了，只是這一次，他不是在打量自己。事實上，他甚至沒有Dick預想的如此憤怒，他看起來只是很疑惑。

「臥底？」  
「對。」Dick的心臟怦怦跳動，一方面是性命受脅的驚慌本能作祟，另一方面，他更是被內疚感壓得喘不過氣。  
「等等……」Jason顫抖著開口，「你不是想告訴我你有了嗎？」

這下換Dick疑惑了。  
「什、什麼？」

Jason聽到臥底這個詞時，腦子完全轉不過來。這頓晚飯裡，他思索著對方近來的舉動——食欲不振、心事重重、焦慮——Dick從來都是個開心果，在腥風血雨的黑幫爭鬥中簡直是一抹清泉，這也是為什麼他說他連槍都不會握，他太美好了。當初為自己擋的一槍，更是讓他久旱逢甘霖，整個人都淋浴在愛情當中。因此這樣的Dick太不尋常了，而對於這種種症狀，Jason只能想出一個可能性（不是臥底）——  
「你這不是有了嗎？」他振振有詞，一點都不願意相信自己的推斷有錯。

「Jason……」Dick張口結舌，一時不知怎麼配合這意料之外的氣氛，「……我是男的。」  
「我知道。」  
「所以，我怎麼會有？」  
「不會的嗎？」  
現在太天然美好的人到底是誰呢？

好吧，也許自小就在貧民窟長大的人，教育水平沒高到有這種生物常識，Dick扶著額自我說服，糾結著到底要不要把話題帶回正軌。  
「就這樣，Jason，我是警察派來的臥底，我背叛了你。但是我對你的感情是真的，所以我不想再瞞著你。和你一起的日子是我一輩子最快樂的，所以如果你要殺我的話，就下手吧，我不怨你。」  
唉，這種氛圍之下，連事先想好的台詞都沒感情襯托了，Dick幽幽的在心裡抱怨。

Jason花了一些時間消化那些毫無情調可言的對白，然後又花了一些時間思考，才開口回答。  
「不行。」  
「什麼？」  
「我無法殺你，」他沉聲說，「我們結婚吧。」

Dick愣住了，他有時候實在搞不懂紅頭罩的邏輯。  
「我說了，我不會殺你，也不在意你曾經是誰。放棄當警察，留在我身邊，我會照顧你的。」

在老掉牙情話方面他倆簡直是絕配，更可怕的是，Dick竟然感動到想哭。  
從未有人跟他說過這樣的話，也從未有人如此對待他，不管他的身份，單純的愛他。他的父母雙亡；他的操控員把他當棋子，久而久之他也把自己當棋子；幫裡很多人把他當眼中釘，覺得他出位色相只為上位，只是礙於Jason的面子不作聲。只有Jason把他當成他自己。

「走。」沒等他感動完，Jason就一把抓著他的手。  
「去哪？」  
「去註冊，現在就去。」  
「等、等等——」這麼晚還能登記註冊的嗎？

「請問有什麼能幫你？」櫃檯的男職員以毫無起伏的語氣問道，顯然是在這裡工作得無聊了。  
「我要結婚。」說話簡而精，Jason又切換到高高在上的紅頭罩老大模式，一把把Dick拉到自己身邊，「和他。」  
說沒有覺得心動是假的，Dick幾乎要流出幸福的眼淚。

「呃……」職員看起來有點為難，「這可不能辦。」  
「為什麼不行？」  
「你沒預約呢。」  
「還要預約？你知道我是誰嗎！」  
眼見紅頭罩尊嚴受創就要發難，Dick一個箭步擋在他跟櫃檯中間，以免一會發生流血衝突。

「親愛的，讓我跟他說。」他拍了拍Jason的肩膀安撫他，然後俯下身湊近那位職員。  
「是的？」職員挑起眉看著他。  
「實不相瞞，我是警察，後面那位是紅頭罩幫的老大。」他小聲的說道，生怕被後面的人聽見似的，「我在進行臥底任務，一定得跟他結婚才能接近他。拜託讓我演完這場，這是為了高譚。」  
「為高譚？」  
「為高譚。」  
「為正義？」  
「為正義。」

「唔……」職員沉吟一會，隨即在身旁抄起一份文件，在上面寫了幾個字，又簽了名，遞到Dick的面前。  
「這是結婚證書，在上面寫上你們的名字就行了。」  
Dick臉上馬上亮了起來。  
「恭喜兩位新人。」職員還不忘補上一句，雖然他的語氣仍然一成不變。  
「我代表高譚警方感謝你的付出。」他樂滋滋的悄聲回答，拿走了文件，小跳步的跑回去男朋友的身邊。他看起來開心得不像是完成了任務，而是完成了終身大事。

「搞什麼？」一把聲音讓Hal回過頭，原來是Barry回來了。  
「你怎麼現在才回來？為什麼總是在我獨個當值的時候來？」  
「怎麼？」Barry想了想隨即恍然大悟，「又是21號病房的那兩個？」  
「可不是，」Hal回想剛剛的情景，翻了個白眼，「拜託，不是每個登記處都能註冊結婚好嗎？」  
Barry同情的拍了拍他的肩。

21號病房的兩個精神病患者，一個把自己當黑幫老大，一個把自己當警察臥底，每天上演警匪片不在話下，在他們突然開始談起戀愛之後，情況就更嚴重了。他們三不五時就來點分手復合求婚結婚的戲碼，而每一次結婚，他們都會跑來把醫院登記處當婚姻註冊處。偏偏每次他們到來，當值的都是Hal，他都要開始懷疑是不是他們合起來耍自己了。

「他們還要跟對方重婚幾次才夠？」Hal抱怨道，再這樣下去，病人資料表都要被他們用光了。  
「說實在的他們倒是瘋得很有邏輯，」Barry認真的分析，「每次的戲碼演得比連續劇還配合。」  
「可不是，其實他們只是在耍我吧？」

滿足了結婚的願望，Dick跟Jason又愉快的回到病房去，雖然對他們來說，那個該叫作安全屋。  
「有人會來，」Jason看了看手腕，但是上面沒有手錶，「她差不多到了。」  
然後果真有人推開了房門。  
「Barbara，你真準時。」他揚起了笑容。  
「我每天都很準時，Mr. Todd。」被喚作Barbara的女護士推著手推車，沒好氣的回答，「是時候吃藥了。」

「前輩真客氣，每次都給我留那麼多上好的貨。」Jason接過對方手上的藥瓶，然後轉過身對身旁的Dick小聲說話，「前輩給的貨，是在測試你的忠誠度，不能拒絕。」說罷他就乖乖吞下了所有藥丸。

Dick也跟著吃了藥。「今天沒辦法，平常的話就別碰了，很難戒掉，」灌下水之後，Jason又繼續說教，「這些小東西比軍火害人更甚，那就是為什麼我打死都不賣毒品。」他以為自己在跟Dick說悄悄話，但其實一字一句Barbara都聽得清楚。她不以為意的裝作沒聽見，收起了兩人的藥瓶，推著車又揚長而去。

Dick一直沒有作聲，除了因為聽從Jason的話之外，還因為別的原因。  
他的身份曝光，不代表他要連累其他隊員。沒錯，Barbara也是臥底，只是他們隸屬不同的部門，他是軍火組，而她是掃毒組。既然Jason也不碰毒，那麼他跟Barbara的任務也並無利益衝突，守點秘密總是好的。何況他還有別的事要煩，比如說下次跟操控員見面時，要用什麼假情報搪塞過去。

「Dick，你最近怎麼樣？有什麼特別的事情嗎？」  
「還是差不多，」Dick回答得模糊不清，「沒什麼特別，長官。」  
「叫我Bruce。」  
「喔，對，別惹人懷疑，是的長官、我是說、Bruce……」  
聽到長官那句，Bruce就知道對方的病情一點進展都沒有。有時候，他覺得不管Dick覆診與否，事情都不會有很大變化，尤其在他跟Jason在一起之後，另一人的存在令他們的妄想更有實感，恐怕已經難以復原。可是除了與對方重婚好幾次之外，他們自編自演的連續劇邏輯條理清晰，可見兩人並非神智不清。定期覆診被當成是與臥底的秘密會面，Bruce也早已習慣。

更有趣的是，當理應處於同一妄想世界觀的Jason來覆診時，他的身份又變成了對方口中的「前輩」。當精神科主診，每天都要投入不同的身份，比起演員還要忙碌。

「紅頭罩近來都沒有什麼動作，」Dick如常的報告著，雖然Bruce用猜的都知道他在說謊（用他自己的標準來說），「他準備了一批軍火，但是交易對象仍然未知。」  
他跟Jason口中的軍火，大多數是藏在他們床頭櫃裡那堆紙摺的手槍。這裡的病人很多都有自己偏愛用作建構世界的材料，而對Dick跟Jason來說，紙張就是了。Dick的警員證、Jason的武器，全都是他們拿紙做的。Bruce猜想也許亦是因為如此，Hal隨手拿的「結婚證書」才總是那麼有說服力。

在那堆沒什麼實際意義的問話與報告後，Bruce才切入重點。  
「Dick，你有想過你不是警察嗎？」  
「什麼？」Dick看起來有點慌張，他壓低了聲線，「不是說不要提『警察』嗎？Bruce？」  
「這裡很安全。」Bruce示意他不需緊張，並沒有人在偷聽。這讓他想起Dick乍來之時的焦慮症狀，那時的他已經深信自己是個警察，還有秘密身份，因此行事總是戰戰兢兢的，生怕被人發現。

「Jason，你有想過你不是黑幫嗎？」同樣的問題，他當然也問過Jason。  
「不混黑幫還能混什麼呢？老蝙蝠？」對方嗤笑了一聲，抱著雙臂回答。老蝙蝠是Jason給他取的黑幫老大名字，聽起來還挺帥的，所以Bruce就由他了。  
「不能有別的選擇嗎？」  
「像我這種人能有什麼選擇？難不成去當神父？」反問是Jason回答問題的一貫方式，他總是讓別人感覺自己問了蠢問題，一切都是那麼理所當然。  
「不可以嗎？」但是這打發不了Bruce，他不是普通人。  
「唔，你覺得會有人賣帳嗎？」Jason打量了自己全身，似是在搜索自己看起來像神父的部份，「紅頭罩神父，誰能相信？」  
「也許可以不叫紅頭罩。」Bruce提議，「紅髮神父也可以。」  
「那是Antonio Vivaldi。」看到對方不自覺的挑眉後，Jason勝利似的笑了，「看吧，你都不敢相信我竟然知道這些。」

「老蝙蝠，有些事情是命中註定的。」  
這是覆診之後Jason留給他的說話。

「離開的時候，他是這樣跟我說的。」  
午飯時段，Bruce終於從多重身份中解放出來，好好享受做自己的時光。他的男友就坐在自己對面，聽著他複述工作的事。  
「哇喔……他似乎很有想法。」Clark靜待對方把話說完，然後回應自己的感想。  
「恐怕是太多想法，連自己都騙過。」Bruce嘆了口氣，像是在調整心情。  
把心態從工作模式切換到私人模式需要花一些時間，Clark也一早習慣了。他也在這所醫院工作，知道這裡的工作壓力有多大，尤其當面對病人的時候，他們花費的精力就更多了。

「他活在自己的快樂裡，那可能也很幸福。」他伸手揉了揉男友仍然有些緊繃的手臂——Bruce不太習慣這些公眾場合的親暱，因此他只是點到即止——想要安撫他。Bruce因此揚起一個細微的笑容。  
「你總是那麼樂觀，有什麼秘訣嗎？」  
「去找個完美的男友。」  
「我眼前好像就有一個。」

他確實有些秘訣應付這些。  
自由的午飯時間很快就過，有事要處理的Bruce也提早了一點回到崗位上。Clark收起了兩人的餐盤，進更衣室裡換了工作服，重新戴上了平常用的眼鏡。把心態從私人模式切換到工作模式同樣需要花時間，但Clark也已經習慣了。

「嗨，Clark。」  
Diana甫看到他就歡快的打著招呼，因為他的出現，意味著她能下班了。早班保安工作不忙碌，但就是太早了。Clark接過崗位，看著對方伸著懶腰離開視線範圍，猜想她是要去哪裡補眠了。

保安工作可以很危險，但是大部份時間還是很和平，和平到有點無聊的。他習慣性的坐著發呆，看著其他人來來去去——Dick跟Jason總是形影不離，他們好像又有新的點子去煩櫃檯後的Hal，後者又在紙張上胡亂塗寫了什麼，把他們打發走了——每個人交叉穿插在彼此的生活裡，有些僅是萍水相逢，有些交集深到在彼此的人生捲起旋渦。有時候，坐在保安崗位上，會讓他有自己是上帝的錯覺，彷彿他僅是外來的觀察者，世事與他無關一般。

「Diana——咦，是你啊。」  
熟悉的聲音把他從幻想的天堂帶回現實。是Bruce，他看起來有點驚訝Clark在這裡。

「換我當值了。」  
「喔……」對方看起來若有所思。  
「有什麼能幫你的嗎？」  
「沒，有個病人在鬧脾氣，不知怎的他跟Diana比較熟稔，所以——」  
「Billy嗎？」Clark知道他，小孩子多半都喜歡黏女性。  
「你也知道他？」Bruce有點驚訝，但他其實有跟Clark提過那個病人的事。  
「有聽說過。」

Bruce不是忘了自己說過什麼，只是此時，他不認為Clark是Clark。  
Clark聽對方提過，病人大多都有自己偏愛用作建構世界的材料，而他猜想，服裝就是構築Bruce認知世界的最大支柱。對他來說，醫護人員和病人的分別，就只有他們的裝束；男朋友和同事的分別，也只有裝束。

他試過在Bruce眼前換上眼鏡，對方待他的態度馬上改變了，足以證明他的想法。但是除了像他這種特殊身份外，沒有人會在Bruce的面前飾演兩種角色，因此也沒有誰察覺到這件事。更何況，這裡幾乎每一個人都有其看世界的方式，Bruce是怎麼樣的人，他們也各有自己的理解。他們是如此的迥然不同，如此的自我，但又能如此和諧的，以別種形式存在於他人的世界裡。  
Clark想他們每人活在自己的快樂裡，應該也很幸福。

「老實說，我對你的固執又愛又恨。」  
「……」  
「你看，何必要那麼辛苦呢？」  
「少說廢話。」  
「別兇嘛。我可以幫你的，小蝙蝠。」

爆炸聲四起，怪異色彩的煙霧彌漫在視線可及的所有地方。  
「很快所有人都可以心想事成。」  
這是小丑跳下高樓前的最後一句話，也是大清洗開始前的最後一句話。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝紫靈跟我聊了這個很有事的梗:)  
#PrettyCrazy


End file.
